


Faith & Reminders

by gneebee



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), beth greene - Fandom, bethyl - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom, daryl dixon / beth greene - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bethyl Fandom - Freeform, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene Fluff, F/M, Minor Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Parents Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Pregnant Beth Greene, Protective Daryl Dixon, Teen Beth Greene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee
Summary: She looked so peaceful, as if everything was okay and like he hadn’t messed it all up again. She was like that. Always encouraging him, telling him he was good and how far he’d come in life. He knew the truth though, she was the only thing that kept him on the straight and narrow.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I originally submitted for the "Keep Reminding Me" themed contest, sponsored by Ultimate Bethyl Fic List back in 2017. Once the contest completed I posted it as part of my Little Love Stories collection and also added a follow up chapter. That chapter will post in the morning. Thank you all for taking the time to read it.

**A/N This is a story I originally submitted for the "Keep Reminding Me" themed contest, sponsored by Ultimate Bethyl Fic List back in 2017. Once the contest completed I posted it as part of my Little Love Stories collection and also added a follow up chapter. That chapter will post in the morning. Thank you all for taking the time to read it.**

** Faith and Reminders **

**_1965, Somewhere in Georgia_ **

It was early, not yet five a.m., but he had to get on the road. He was heading over to Norcross to check on a job he'd heard about at the Pulp and Paper Mill. He hated to leave, and before crawling out of bed he paused for just a minute to watch her as she slept.

She looked so peaceful, as if everything was okay and like he hadn't messed it all up again. She was like that. Always encouraging him, telling him he was good and how far he'd come in life. He knew the truth though, she was the only thing that kept him on the straight and narrow.

The pregnancy had been rough on her from the start. At first it was mostly that she'd had such terrible morning sickness and it seemed she was dog tired all the time. But then two months ago she'd had to quit her job at the Pup & Burger. Her ankles were all swollen up and the Doc said it was dangerous for her and the baby. She felt real bad like she wasn't contributing but he told her that wasn't her worry and he didn't really want her working anyway. He wanted to be the one to provide for her and their baby, just like he'd promised her he would.

Now there was real big trouble. The small farm equipment shop where he worked had gone belly up without warning, at least none for him. He'd been out of work over a month. He tried everywhere and everything. He'd do whatever it took to care for her but nothing had come through.

He'd made a little money washing cars and mowing grass but not enough to support a family. It was barely enough to keep gas in the truck and the light bill paid.

He didn't tell her at first. He didn't want her worrying about things that were his responsibility, but their situation was desperate now. He'd managed to get the rent paid for the next month and there were some groceries for now, after that he just didn't know.

He knew if he told her she'd tell him not to worry. He didn't understand why she believed in him the way she did. She'd tell him how much faith she had in him, how he always figured out a way and that he would this time too. She always said he was the strong one. That wasn't true at all and he knew it. She was the strong one, the one who had changed everything about her life. She'd given up everything for him. Yet she was always the one who told him he was good, that he'd changed and that he just had to let go of the past. He had trouble believing it could be true.

What he knew was that if the job over in Norcross didn't pan out he'd have to sell the bike. There was a guy who'd asked him about it a few times and offered a fair price. As much as he loved that motorcycle he loved her a whole lot more. Maybe someday he could get a new Bike but there was only one of her.

If they ran out of the Bike money and he still didn't have work maybe he wouldn't have a choice. Maybe he'd have to do what Merle did, what he himself used to do before her and he'd start down that wrong road again. He didn't want to, he wanted to prove to her he wasn't that bad person people just always assumed he was. He wanted to prove she was right and he could be a good man. There were so many things he wanted so badly to prove to her, and just maybe to himself.

Before he slipped from the bed he kissed her cheek and whispered "I love ya Beth." She stirred a little and without even opening her eyes she whispered back, "I love you Daryl. It will all work out, you always find a way. We'll be good."

He went out and fired up the old truck. While he gave it a minute to warm up he lightly touched his fingers to that Polaroid picture of her that was taped to the dash. Life had been a lot easier for them then, and it seemed like they were so much younger. They'd been at the lake that day just playing in the water and having fun. He'd managed to get hold of a couple of beers for himself and wine coolers for her. They got a little buzzed and they were a lot in love and it was then they made love for the first time.

Once they'd crossed over into physical love they had no desire to walk away from it. It wasn't long before she was pregnant with their baby. She was 16 and he was 18. He knew it was all his fault, he felt that right to the heart of him. He should have known better, he should have protected her. She told him that wasn't true and that she had wanted that closeness with him just as much as he wanted it with her. She told him their baby was a blessing and the child would bring them even more happiness.

Her family was angry and disappointed so the two of them struck out on their own. At first they cried together and then they agreed it really was good. It was scary but they had love and they were sure that their love would make everything okay. That's what she'd told him and he believed her, at least he tried very hard to.

00

He got to the Pulp and Paper Mill thirty minutes before start time yet there was already a line 50 men deep and more arriving by the minute. He knew then he didn't have a chance. He'd just turned 19, he had no high school diploma and no skillset in this type of work. It was a lost cause. But he stood in line there for two and a half hours waiting for his turn to be interviewed. Just in case.

When they finally got to him he could see the man was just going through the motions, he had no intention of hiring some redneck kid. Still he tried, "I can fix anythin' with a motor. I'll do whatever kind a work ya want done, clean the toilets whatever but man I need a job. I just need a chance, please."

He didn't get hired and with the loss of the prospect he lost his hope. He didn't have any options left. Tomorrow the bike would be gone and he was feeling pretty sure in another few weeks he'd be back to selling dope and running scams with Merle. What the hell else could he do?

He no sooner got in the pickup than the rain started to fall, light at first but it soon turned heavy. Perfect he thought, it added to his already miserable mood.

He was only about a half hour from home and Beth when he saw it up ahead. It was one of those real fancy cars, a brand new Cadillac. By the looks of it the driver had been side swiped. The driver's side was smashed in from back to front and the paint had been scraped right off. If not for the guardrail the car would have been over the side.

There was a lady standing next to the car all alone and soaking wet. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to go home. He needed to see Beth, she was the only thing in this world that could make him feel better. But that's what made him stop. He knew she'd want him to.

He hopped out of the pickup and hurried over to the women. He saw she was an older lady and she looked panic-stricken and disoriented. She was drenched and he told her, "C'mon now ma'am ya gotta come with me, ya can't be standin' out here in the rain. C'mon I'll help ya."

He held her arm tightly so she wouldn't fall on the slippery pavement and rushed her over to the pickup, "Get in where it's dry, c'mon now hurry." The woman didn't question him and he figured she was probably in shock or something. What was important was she did as he asked.

He ran to the driver's side and reached back behind the seat, pulling out a thin blanket before jumping in. He cranked the heat up a little more, they were both wet and cold but he knew she was worst off. "Take off that wet coat an wrap up in this blanket here. Sorry, it's just an old army blanket but it's all I got."

She seemed to be settling in a little and while they sat warming up he asked, "What happened?"

Her hands were shaking but she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "It was so frightening, I've never been more scared. It was like the person just slid their truck right along the side of my car. It seemed to push the vehicle sideways into that rail."

"Yeah Ma'am well it's a good thing that rail was there I'm bettin' it saved your life. Other than bein' cold an scared ya okay?"

She looked at him then and saw he was just a kid. Although his truck was clean it was old and well worn. "Yes I'm fine I'm just so shook up all I can think about is how relieved I am to be alright, and how grateful I am to you for stopping. I just wish I was home. My husband is over in Alabama visiting his brother so I can't even find a payphone and call him to come for me."

"Where's home? I can drop ya."

"In Suwanee, I was just driving over to Columbus to see my sister but I think I got turned around in this weather." He figured she'd had enough trouble for one day and he sure knew how that felt, so he didn't tell her just how turned around she was.

"Yeah well ya did but it's no big deal. I just come from up that way. I'll take ya." It was one of the last things he wanted to do, to drive another hour and a half back there, then still have two hours to drive to get home. But she was older and obviously shaken, and he could almost hear Beth's voice telling him it was the right thing to do.

They drove in silence for about 15 minutes. The woman noticed the picture of the girl taped to the dash and the girlish writing below that read, "Daryl & Beth 4Ever," with a little heart next to it.

She broke the silence asking, "That's an awfully pretty young woman in the photo, is she your steady girl?"

She saw the faintest of smiles cross his lips and he reached his fingers over for a minute to touch the picture. He stunned the woman when he answered, "Yeah she's my steady alright, she's my wife."

She forgot her manners as she continued, "Oh my goodness you're both so young. How old are you?"

There was no reason not to tell her so he did, "She's 16 but she'll be 17 when the baby's born. I turned 19 last week."

For some reason the woman felt her eyes get moist. They were so young and there was a baby on the way. "It must be quite a challenge to be so young and starting a family."

"It ain't when ya love each other like me an her do. Then it's good, we're happy. We only got one problem."

The woman couldn't seem to help herself. He spoke so sincerely of his love she had to know, "What kind of problem would that be?"

He didn't know why he was telling this woman everything, he didn't even know her. But maybe that was it. He'd been carrying the weight of all this on his shoulders for a long while now. He didn't even know how heavy it had been weighing on him until he began to tell it.

He took a deep breath and then she noticed him chewing on his bottom lip, "Lost my job an I ain't been able ta find work. It seems not many folks wanna take a chance on some redneck kid with no diploma. I tried everywhere, that's where I been today, the paper mill in Norcross. Me an about 75 other guys."

"Norcross, but that's not where you live?"

"Nah we live down in Perry but that don't matter I'll go wherever I gotta go an do whatever I gotta do. I need ta care for Beth an our baby."

"So you were driving back from Norcross to Perry, you were almost home and now you're driving me all the way back to Suwanee? And you'll turn around and go back home to Perry?"

"Well you was in trouble an needed help. So yeah. I'ma have ta stop when I see a station though, I'ma need some more gas."

She was beginning to clearly see why the pretty young girl in the picture loved this boy. He had such a good heart.

She knew what he was doing as he scrounged around in both pockets and the ashtray, finally coming up with two dollars and change. He'd already said he was looking for work, she got her wallet out of her handbag and said, "Here let me pay for the gas."

Ah but he was proud, "Nah Ma'am, I got it." When they pulled in the service station he told the attendant, "Just two dollars and fifty cents, no more." The attendant seemed to scoff before pumping the fuel.

She was intrigued by the young man and his very young wife. She admired his sincerity and his obviously strong sense of responsibility. She knew she shouldn't pry but then she supposed if he didn't want to answer he wouldn't. She didn't bother to ask why they married so young, she was sure she knew the answer to that and she had no desire to embarrass him. So she asked, "How did you meet your pretty wife?"

"I got in some trouble an got sent ta juvie for a couple months, ya know youth detention. I didn't go back ta school after that. I needed money ta live an I figured if I went back ta school then I couldn't get a full time job. I'd just go right back ta doing wrong ta support myself. I's lucky the guy at the farm equipment knew I could fix about anythin' with a motor. I guess it just comes natural ta me, anyway he hired me."

"You didn't live with your folks?"

"Nah my Mom's dead an my Dad is a real mean kind a drunk. It's best I stay away. My brother he don't really have a place he stays permanent. So it seemed best I just take care a myself."

The woman bit her tongue she had so many things she would have liked to say, and so many more questions she wanted to ask. Instead she just listened as he continued.

"Beth worked a couple a hours after school at the drive-in food stand just a block down the street from where I worked. Every day I'd go there an buy me a hot dog or a coke just so I could see her. One day she told me ta quit comin' around there an lookin' at her if I wasn't gonna ever ask her out."

The woman saw his smile grow bigger as he said the words and a smile spread across her own face. "Oh my gosh so she asked you out?"

"Well the way I took it seemed like she told me ta get my ass in gear or move it along. Sorry, didn't mean ta cuss."

"That's okay, tell me more."

The young man smiled then, "Well I sure don't know much about girls but I knew I needed ta do sumthin', so I ask her would she wanna go for a ride on my bike when she got off work."

"A bicycle ride? How sweet."

He snorted out a little laugh as he clarified, "Nah a motorcycle. Anyway, she liked the idea real well an that's how it all started. We rode out by lake an just started talkin'. I's never one ta talk ta folks much, ya know about me an all that stuff but my Beth she wanted ta know. So I told her."

"What kinds of things Daryl?"

"I's honest with her ma'am. I told her, an sorry but I used some cuss words, I said, 'You wanna know what I was before? I was just driftin' around with my brother Merle doin' whatever he said we were gonna be doing that day. I was nobody. Nuthin'. Just some redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother.'"

"She told me I wasn't that at all, not anymore. She said she wished she could change like I did. She said she wished she was strong, ya know tough on the inside. I told her she was. I told her I's just used to things being ugly and hard. Growing up the way I did an all I had ta be strong. She said yeah, 'but you got away from it' and I told her nah not really, I's still that guy. She said no that I did change. I told her maybe she needed ta keep reminding me sometimes."

"It sounds like you were supportive of each other right from the start."

"Yes ma'am we got close with each other right away. She don't know it but she taught me so much, made my life better and made me wanna be a good person so I could make her proud. But I screwed up when I lost my job."

"Were you fired?"

"Nah the place went outta business, closed up."

"Well that's not your fault is it?"

"It feels like it is, like I shoulda been able ta do sumthin', like I shoulda had work by now. I's hopin' for this job today but now…well I'm sellin' the bike an that'll help. After that I don't know. I can't let Beth down."

"Maybe something else will come along, you can't give up Daryl you have to have faith."

"That's what Beth tells me too but it's hard for me ta believe in that stuff. It's like faith comes natural ta her."

"Are you looking forward to being a father?"

"I's scared at first an Beth had some health troubles but she's better now. That's all I want is for Beth an our baby ta be okay, an yeah, I'm real excited. I wanna do right for them."

"And you'd really just up and move to some new place to get work?"

"Hell yeah we got no ties ta Perry, not anymore. We just need a start an then I know her an me an our baby can have a good life."

They were nearly to Suwanee when she saw him digging his hand in the ashtray again, feeling under the seat and between seat cushions. "What are you looking for Daryl?"

"I's hoping ta find a little change. I need ta call the neighbor so she can tell Beth not ta worry, I'll be home in a couple hours."

"You don't have a telephone?"

She immediately regretted having asked him such a question. She knew she'd embarrassed him when she noticed he was chewing the side of his thumb, he answered honestly, "Nah we can't afford extras like that. We got a real nice neighbor though, she'll walk over an let Beth know."

The woman reached in her bag then, "Let me lend this to you for now. When we get to my house I'm sure you'll find your money."

"Ya sure? I'll pay ya back an all, I don't like owin'."

"Daryl I can wait for the money and I know you'll pay me back. Better take fifty cents it'll be a long distance charge from here."

She'd also taken a slip of paper and pen out of her bag. She wrote on it while he was out of the pickup making his call.

They rode the remainder of the way in silence and she heard his stomach growl several times. When they pulled in her driveway she asked, "Please come in and let me make you a sandwich, it's the very least I can do for you. You've done so much for me."

She was right about the young man, he was proud. But he also hadn't eaten since the day before and he was starving, "Yeah okay if you're sure it ain't too much trouble. Lemme just check in my toolbox first though, I think I got some change." He gave her a handful of coins, pennies, nickels and dimes for the phone call. She wished he wouldn't have but she understood.

They chatted while she fixed his meal, "Ya sure do got a nice home here ma'am."

"Thank you Daryl we like it very much, and we feel very grateful to have it and all the nice things we have in life. We didn't always have nice things though. We were young once and we struggled just like you and Beth. But we were happy because we had each other, just like the two of you are happy."

She'd made him what she was sure was the biggest sandwich she'd made in her life. She wished it could have been even bigger when she saw the way he devoured it.

When he was done he nodded his head, "Thanks again ma'am, it was real good. I best be gettin' home ta Beth now."

"Thank you Daryl, I feel grateful to have met you. I appreciate the ride it was so kind of you."

00

He figured Beth would be in bed and sound asleep by the time he got home, that was okay though. As long as he was with her that was what was important. Tomorrow he'd sell the bike and try to pick up some kind of work cutting grass, hauling trash for folks, maybe wash a few cars. He was going to try hard to stay straight, he would as long as he was able.

When he finally pulled up to the little duplex he was exhausted from the long day of driving and the weight of his disappointment at not getting a job. He knew he had one cigarette left in that red pack, this would be the last one he ever had. He wouldn't spend the money to buy more and he knew his smoking worried Beth.

He reached a hand over in the glove box to get the pack, thinking now that the rain had stopped he'd sit on the curb and enjoy the last of his bad habit. The pack felt funny and he turned on the overhead light in the cab. Sure enough the package was torn open and there was a piece of paper, a business card and a hundred dollar bill inside.

The note read, "I feel honored to have met such a fine young man. My husband has been looking for someone trustworthy and dependable to work for him at his automobile lot and service center. I believe you're the right man for the job. You said you'd move. Use this $100 to come with Beth to Suwanee and start your new job. The money is only a loan, a little will be deducted from your check each week until it's paid back. I hope you'll decide to come to work in our family business, and that we see you first thing Monday morning at 7a.m. sharp. Sincerely, Erma Horvath."

He forgot all about the cigarette. He took the money, the note, the card and the 100 dollar bill and hurried in the little house. Beth was standing there waiting for him and they didn't say anything at first, they just hugged each other close. She whipered, "I missed you so much today."

"I missed ya lots more an I got a big story ta tell ya. But for now I gotta ask ya, if I got a job in Suwanee would ya move there?"

"Of course I would Daryl. I'd go anywhere with you, you know that."

He stared into her eyes as his hands softly moved along her cheeks until his fingers wove into her hair. He kissed her long and deep and told her, "I love ya so much Beth an everythin's gonna be okay, we're gonna be good."

"I never doubted it Daryl and I never doubted you. I told you I have faith in you, I knew you'd find a way."

"Maybe ya just gotta keep remindin' me sometimes."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the nice comments and reviews on part one of this young Bethyl story. I hope you enjoy this second and final chapter. xo

_Beth is 16 and Daryl 19, and when you like those low prices remember, it's 1965 :)_

ooo00ooo

**Faith and Reminders, Part II**

He was so tired, she could see it in his eyes. It had been a very long day but thank God things had suddenly taken a good turn.

The fact that he was young with that special kind of energy young men possess made him crave physical closeness with her in spite of his exhaustion. It wasn't just the sex he wanted. It was that he loved her and it was an expression of that love. He always felt such a deep need for her, like a kind of hunger that never went away.

That evening he left no doubt in her mind how much he loved and desired her and she left no doubt in his mind how much she wanted that with him. They made love and as they held each other after they talked about the good fortune that had come their way. As she lightly ran her fingers along his forehead, brushing strands of hair from his eyes she whispered, "You deserve good things Daryl because you're good."

His finger lightly followed the outline of her lips as he responded,"Nah, I never was 'til ya taught it to me. I thank ya for that cuz even if the lady hadn't done nuthin' for us, I knew it was right ta help her an it felt good. I learned that stuff from you."

00

Mrs. Horvath's offer seemed almost too good to be true and so they agreed it was best to be sure before they just packed up and took off. That's why at 6:30 the next morning he was walking the ten blocks over to the service station to use the payphone. They had two dollars in change left in the cookie jar, besides that hundred dollar bill. It would take 50 cents of that to make the toll call.

He stood around for a while before he called, he didn't want to appear overly-anxious or be a bother. But he only managed to hold out until three minutes after seven. He was nervous as he dialed the number and when a female voice answered, "Good morning Horvath Auto, you've reached the parts and service department," he suddenly became so anxious that the words he'd practiced over and over in his mind didn't come out right.

"Um, yeah um is Miz Horvath there? Um, I'm Daryl Dixon, she told me I had a job there startin' Monday. I's just checkin' ta be sure that's right. Um, ya know before I move my family n stuff."

Everything for him and Beth and their baby was riding on this and he was starting to panic thinking he was screwing it all up. But the woman's voice was friendly when she replied, "Hi Daryl my name's Karen and I'm the secretary. Mrs. Horvath told me you might call this morning. She said to tell you she's hopeful you'll be here Monday morning to start your new job. She also wanted me to give you some information about a house that's available here in town."

"Thanks n all but I can't afford ta buy a house. I'll just be lookin' for sumthin' ta rent."

"I should have been more clear, it's a small house for rent. If you have a pen I can give you the address and you could go by and have a look. There's a key under the flower pot by the front door."

"Okay I'll look an thanks. I'm ready for the address," he was holding the phone's receiver in the crook between his shoulder and neck as he wrote the information on his hand. "Thanks Ma'am an I'll be seein' ya first thing Monday. Uh an could ya tell Miz Horvath I'll be there for sure? Please."

He was so relieved and excited he ran all the way back to their little place and he smiled when he saw her sitting on the front porch step waiting for him. She could tell just by looking at him the news was good.

They couldn't wait to start their new life, they wanted to just pack up and go right away. Daryl drove the pickup over behind the grocery store where the discarded cardboard boxes were and he grabbed what they needed and hurried home.

He and Beth hurriedly began packing up the things they owned. It amounted to some mismatched dishes, a set of bedding, a couple of towels, toiletries and a few clothes. That was all they had. Personal items included just the small journal she kept and a little photo book with a few snapshots. They put the small amount of food they had in the ice chest he took when he camped and they were packed, ready and anxious to go.

The last thing he did was talk to the woman next door. She was their landlady and he was just praying that maybe she'd give them back some of the rent money. He'd paid for a whole month just one week before. He expected her to say no and he'd understand if she did but if there was a chance they could sure use whatever she'd give them.

He was so grateful and relieved when she smiled and said, "You're a very nice young couple and I'm going to miss you two, but I'm so pleased you've been given this chance. I wouldn't keep your money and I know I'll have the place rented out again in a couple of days. You be sure and tell Beth to come say goodbye to me before you go." Now he had twenty-five more dollars in his pocket.

He hated that she had to drive the pickup while he followed her on the bike but she kept telling him it was fine. "Daryl I've been driving farm equipment practically my whole life I can do this." That's what she told him but he knew how much she hated driving the big pickup on the highway. They just didn't have a choice. Their little bit of stuff was in the bed of it and he had no trailer for the bike.

"I'ma be right behind ya Beth, ya go as slow as ya want. If anybody doesn't like it they can just go around, don't ya worry now. If ya wanna pull over or ya get scared just do it. I'll park the bike an hitchhike back for it."

"Daryl stop, I can do this, really."

"I know. I know ya can I just worry about ya is all."

"Oh yeah? Well I worry about you because you're always worrying. Now let's go so we can find ourselves a new home." Her smile always made him feel better about everything.

They pulled up to the tiny house and right away he was sure they couldn't afford it. The problem was Beth had already hurried out of the truck and she was smiling so big and she looked so happy, he knew they had to at least check it out. It was tiny but it looked so perfect. It was painted yellow with white trim and had two steps up to a nice little front porch. There was even a tree out front and some pretty flowers.

He checked under the flower pot by the front door and there was the key and a little note. She was practically jumping up and down by then. "Calm down Baby, you're gonna hurt yourself."

She playfully punched at his arm laughing while she told him, "If you don't get that door open I'm going hurt you."

That made him laugh, "Well okay toughie I sure don't want my pregnant wife kickin' my ass."

He unlocked the door but knocked before they opened it, just in case. When there was no response they walked in. It really was perfect. The small living room had wood floors and all the things they needed. There was a small fireplace, a sofa, chair and coffee table. Next to the chair was a lamp table and the lamp it held had a pretty beaded shade. That's how it was. Old fashioned. The furniture looked like it came from the 1940's but it didn't matter, everything was in good shape and the young couple had no concerns over such things as modern decor.

There was a small kitchen, one bathroom and two small bedrooms. One had a twin size bed and a little three drawer dresser, the other a double bed and high boy dresser. Simple, perfect. "We could fit a crib in the smaller bedroom Daryl, I just know we could."

She saw the look of worry on his face. Her hand moved to lightly clasp his arm as without thought she moved closer to him. "What's wrong Daryl?"

"Just wonderin' if we can afford it. They're probably only gonna pay me minimum wage, that's a buck twenty-five an hour. What if the landlord wants first and last months' rent?"

"You're just borrowing trouble now, what does the note say?"

His mind had been going a mile a minute and he'd forgotten the small note now waded up in his hand. He carefully opened the wrinkled ball of paper and read the message, "The house is available immediately and the rent is $50.00 a month. If you're interested you can bring your rent money to Horvath's Auto."

"Geez, what's the deal? Do these folks got an extra house?" He was chewing his bottom lip.

"Maybe they're those people who buy houses just to rent them out."

"Huh. Yeah I guess. So if I'm makin' minimum it's one weeks' pay a month. Ya still want it?"

"Can we?"

"If ya want it then yeah Beth, we can swing it and there's room for the baby. I just want ya ta be happy."

"Yeah but I want you to be happy Daryl."

"I'm always happy when you're happy, ya know that by now, right?"

It wouldn't be for another year they would discover the little house was the first house Dale and Erma Horvath ever owned and the older couple had never been able to bring themselves to sell it.

They got in the truck and drove over to Horvath's Auto to pay their first month's rent. As they walked in the service department he saw the nice looking dark-haired woman at the desk. "Excuse me Ma'am, are ya Karen?"

The minute he spoke she knew exactly who he was but she didn't let on. "Yes I'm Karen, how can I help you today?"

"Uh I'm Daryl Dixon an I come ta pay my rent for the house over on Mulberry. The note said it's fifty dollars an I's ta pay the money here."

"Oh yes okay. Mrs. Horvath isn't here, she only comes by a couple of times a week. I can take the money for her and give you a receipt. I'll also call her and let her know you're moving in. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah I got a hundred dollars an so I wanna pay that rent an give the other fifty ta Miz Horvath, she'll know what it's for."

"Okay. Would you want to go ahead and fill out your employee information while you're here? It's just one sheet and then I can give you your tax form and employee handbook."

"Yeah okay thanks." She handed him the clipboard with the form and a pen and he and Beth went to the visitors' chairs to fill them out. He was self-conscious about his writing, more so about his spelling and always certain he'd do something wrong.

He got the name, address and social security part on there and then he looked at Beth. She gave him an understanding smile and a nod and he handed her the board. She completed the form and handed it back to him to be signed. Karen hadn't wanted to snoop but what she'd seen pass between them was so sweet it almost brought tears to her eyes. She saw now why her boss wanted to help these two young people.

He took the form back and she gave him the small tax card telling him, "You'll be starting at $1.75 an hour so you might want to claim both yourself and your wife." It was all he could do not to let out a yelp. That was 50 cents an hour above minimum wage. He'd never made that much money.

"Would you two like to see the place? I could have the shop manager show you around?"

"Yeah please, that'd be really nice. Thank ya Ma'am."

"Okay but you have to promise never to call me Ma'am again, my is Karen."

"Sorry okay, thanks Karen."

A tall slim man name Jim gave them the tour and Daryl was on cloud nine. The shop was clean, well-equipped and the other mechanic looked like he enjoyed what he was doing. Jim opened a metal cabinet and told the young man, "We wear these uniforms and they'll be getting you a couple of your own with your name on the shirt and stuff. It's your job to keep them clean and looking professional. When they start to wear you let me know and I'll see to it you get a new one. In the meantime I got spares here. Just pick out your size."

It was four o'clock when they left the auto shop and he was worried about her. They hadn't had a bite to eat since grits that morning. "I gotta feed ya Beth. Even with the gas we bought I still got just over twenty dollars. We'll need twelve dollars for groceries for the week but we got payday comin' every Friday. Jim even said if I work hard and do good there's gonna be raises. We're doin' alright Beth. Lemme take ya ta that little diner we passed an we'll have a celebration supper."

That's just what they did and it was a huge treat for the young couple when they had hamburgers and milkshakes, followed by pie for dessert.

They were re-energized and excited when they got back to the little house. Daryl carried in the boxes and together they put their things away in their new home.

ooo00ooo

It was two weeks before the baby was due to arrive and they thought they were pretty well set. They had a crib they got at the thrift store. Daryl had sanded and painted it and it looked brand new. They had a bassinet in their room for the baby's first three months or so. It had been a splurge, they bought it brand new at Woolworth's for nine dollars.

In that small three-drawer dresser in the baby's room they'd tucked away three dozen diapers, rubber pants, sleepers and receiving blanks, knit caps and booties.

But it was also at that time Beth started to panic about everything. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if she wasn't a good Mom? What if her own baby didn't even like her? But mostly she was so scared of the labor and delivery. She'd heard so many horror stories and she'd even started to have bad dreams.

Daryl didn't know what to do for her except what she'd always done for him. He reassured her that their baby would be perfect, just like her. He told her she was going to be the best Mama in the whole world because she was good and she had so much love in her. Because of those things their baby would love her always. He told her how strong she was, that labor and delivery would probably be hard and painful but that no one was stronger and braver than her.

He took her in his arms and held her close. He told her how much he loved her and that he would always love her, and that he would love their baby. "It's like ya always tell me Beth, ya gotta have faith."

When she went into labor he didn't have time to worry or panic because she needed him so much. She was having such a hard time. If she hadn't been so afraid he would have been his own mess but he needed to be there for her and that's all he could think of, Beth needed him.

When they got to the hospital and the nurse told the young couple Daryl couldn't go any further with her, that husbands simply weren't allowed in labor and delivery, she began to cry uncontrollably. He did what he could, first he begged and then he argued with the admitting clerk and the nurse. "I need ta be with my wife, she needs me an our baby needs the both of us. It ain't right that you're keepin' us apart."

The worst of it was he could hear her in there crying for him, he was just about to bust through those big double doors and find her. He couldn't leave her all alone this way, never. Just before he made his move her doctor showed up. He sternly asked, "Mr. Dixon, will you come with me please?"

He led Daryl into a small room that looked to be a dressing room, "You know husbands aren't allowed in while their wives are in labor and delivery because quite frankly, they tend to panic. We haven't got time to take care of the husband when we're trying to take care of a mother and deliver a baby."

"I ain't gonna panic unless ya don't lemme be with my wife. She's cryin' an she needs me an I ain't gonna just stand out in the waitin' room an let her be so upset an unhappy. I don't wanna disrespect ya but I gotta fight for mine. It ain't right for ya ta do the decidin', the right thing is for me an my wife ta be the ones ta decide what's best for us. She wants me with her an that's where I wanna be. Please."

The doctor looked him over and Daryl knew he was taking his measure so he stood tall and looked the doctor right in the eye, "Please, my wife needs me. You'd go ta your wife wouldn't ya?"

The doctor sighed heavily, "Alright but if you start to look pale or you don't do as we say and keep out of the way of myself and the nurse, I'll have security take you out."

"I ain't gonna be doin' nuthin' wrong."

He followed the doctor to where she was; and the doctor and nurse watched closely as he hurried to his very young wife.

He slipped an arm under her shoulders and buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I'm here Beth an I ain't leavin' ya. It's gonna be okay Baby, I know it's gonna be okay. You're gonna do this cuz you're tough, tougher than anyone I ever knew. I'd do it for ya if I could, but ya know what? I'd never be able ta be as strong as you. I love ya, please don't cry no more. Ya know how that breaks my heart. An I ain't leavin' ya, I'ma stay right here. Please Beth, please don't cry no more."

He lifted his head to look at her and she touched the palm of her hand to his face. She'd been crying so hard it was difficult for her to speak but she managed to get the words out, "I'm sorry Daryl I know I'm bein' a big baby, I just needed you to be with me. As long as you're here I can do this, I will do it. I just needed you to remind me."

"I got all the faith in the world in ya Beth, I always have."

The doctor and nurse just smiled at each other, the room had become almost peaceful.

The labor was long and difficult but he never let her know how scared he was or what a terrible time he was having watching her in pain. He just held onto her hand and he let her squeeze his as hard as she could, and he kept telling her, "You're doin' great just like I knew ya would. You're strong Beth an I love ya. Our baby's a fighter too, just like Mama."

The doctor finally announced it was time. Two men wearing white scrubs came in the room and began rolling the bed out, taking her to the delivery room. Daryl walked beside her holding her hand and reassuring her the whole time.

It wasn't long after they got her situated the doctor said, "Just one more push Beth, just one more." And their baby was delivered, a sweet baby girl. The young Daddy and Mama both had tears as the nurse laid the baby on the young mother's chest. Daryl had on open palm softly resting on Beth's shoulder and the other lightly laying on their baby girl's back, "I love ya Beth an I love our little girl. She's perfect an beautiful just like her Mama is."

She was so tired, so weak from the hours of labor, "You're not disappointed it's not a boy?"

"Nah Beth, a course I ain't. All I care about is she's healthy an you're healthy an we're good. I knew ya had this handled, I knew you were strong and so's our baby and she's beautiful, just like her Mama."

"Maybe I just need you to keep reminding me."

ooo00ooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love you've given this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd appreciate it so much if you'd leave a review / comment. Thank you all again, and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading along. I'd appreciate it very much if you would leave a comment or a review. Part two of Faith & Reminders will post tomorrow. If you're inclined, please check it out. I thank you again and remember, I love ya Large! xo gneebee


End file.
